


up above the world so high...

by princevector



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: it's truly not the same without you here.





	up above the world so high...

**Author's Note:**

> this event hurts more than the grinding itself, curse this game
> 
> so have some angsty lucisan

“Lucifer.” 

He’s standing alone on the Grandcypher. Even after a year, it feels so lonely, despite helping out with the Captain’s crew,!as his motives, occasionally overlapped with theirs, much to Sandalphon’s chagrin. Still, he supposed it’s not terrible, being around others. 

_But it’s not the same without you._

Sandalphon grits his teeth, swallowing the bitterness building upon within. It’s a fiery heat, still unwilling to fizzle after Lucifer’s fall. The image of that moment still plays through Sandalphon’s head on a near daily basis. He knows that it’s acceptable to mourn, but he doesn’t take well to that either.

“Lucifer, I...”

The words that want to come out simply don’t. The girl in blue–Lyria–says it’s okay to express oneself. At first, Sandalphon scoffed at the idea. They weren’t friends, why should he say anything at all? But now....

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

There she stands, all-knowing, or at least that’s how Sandalphon sees it. Annoyed? A bit. He doesn’t look at her, keeping his gaze up at the endless night sky. 

“...Lucifer. I’m sure... no, I  _know_  you can see how beautiful the moon is tonight.” 

Shining, bright against the backdrop of many glimmering stars, just like how Lucifer’s very existence was, placed amongst thousands of hopes and dreams. His hopes and dreams.

_To love and be loved..._

That night, Sandalphon’s cries are silent, but his heartache speaks louder than words ever could. 

_And I’ll do it all for him._

It’s a silent promise. A sad and silent promise. 


End file.
